


Tattoos and Drunken Promises: Not As Chaotic As One Would Think...

by sfbandit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Concerts, Drinking, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfbandit/pseuds/sfbandit
Summary: 'Fuck I didn’t think I was this far gone.' The room feels tilted, its hard for Aran to stand up straight. But he can manage. He has to manage. He’s gotta... He heard Akagi yell “I bet I can give you tiny tattoo right now! I got all the right stuff somewhere around here…” And the only other person awake right now is Kita Shinsuke.An AranKita get-together fic told in three parts.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. "I fell in love with the boy at the rock show..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Day 7 of Aran Ship Week 2020, but I did not finish in time. But this fic will still involve the prompts Music and Tattoos in some way. I hope you all at least enjoy the first chapter for 1/4 / Arankita day!!

“Congrats on kicking ‘Tsumu’s ass today Aran-kun. I slid in a few extra onigiri for you.”

“Thanks Osamu!” Aran says, as he puts away the Ongiri Miya takeout bag in one of the free pockets on his gym bag. 

It’s about an hour after the MSBY Black Jackals and Red Falcons game, the mid-november air feeling crisp against Aran’s skin. They’re both standing on the empty sidewalk outside of the gymnasium, waiting for Atsumu to finish wrapping up inside. 

“You sure you don’t want to go drinking with us later?” Osamu asks.

“I’m sorry I can’t tonight, I’m meeting up with Kita tomorrow.”

“Oh, you two getting your tattoos done tomorrow?”

“No, that’s next month. I promised I’d go drinking with him at Akagi’s house tomorrow night.”

“What can’t go drinking two nights in a row?”

“And have Kita chide me about drinking too much during the on-season? I’ll pass.” Osamu laughs in response. 

A puzzled look crosses Osamu’s face, “Wait, if you guys aren’t getting your tattoos done tomorrow, does that mean Kita-san is going to one of his concerts tomorrow then? He asked to move around the delivery date for next week’s rice drop-off, and he only asks for that when he’s planning to go to a concert, or if something important pops up.” 

“Yes he does…”

“Oh?...” he questions. 

“...I’m going with him.” Aran admits. 

“Oh! Do you like the same music as him? I mean at least the kind he goes to see? I know that hardcore stuff isn’t everyone’s favorite…” his voice wanders off. 

“I don’t love it, but also don’t hate it… I mean, we were video chatting and I mentioned I could just go with him to the show instead of meeting up with him and Akagi later. Felt like it was too much of a hassle to do that.”

“And he was okay with it?”

“Not at first?” He looks at the sky to piece together what he’s trying to say. “Like his face lit up when I mentioned going with him, and when he tried to say I didn’t have to go with him, I shut him down and told him I would. It's a new experience, and it's at a bar so it should be fun either way?”

“Oh really!?...” Osamu’s eyes widen and eyebrows raise up in surprise. “That’s uh.... Great.”

Aran squints at him. “What’s wrong with what I said.”

“Nothing!” Osamu raises his hands in defense. “It's great that you want to go with him! I know he probably appreciates the thought. He gets annoyed sometimes with just going alone or just with Akagi all the time...”

“...and?” Aran pushes, sensing Osamu is still holding something back. 

“and...l you know Aran-kun, Kita-san has been very happy these past few months.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Yeah! Like I remember how quiet he was earlier this year? After he had to break up with that guy back in January?”

A frown forms on Aran’s face, “I remember vividly.”

“Well… I noticed you two started talking more again. Especially after you ended that fling with that girl a few months ago.”

“Osamu spit it out.”

A smug smile grows on his face. “I just want to know… do you plan on acting on your damn near 13 year crush on our old captain, Aran-kun?”

Aran’s frown deepens as he goes through all 5 stages of grief. 

“We were already close before, these last few months are no different!” _Have I made an effort to talk to him more now than before? Yes. Have I noticed Kita becoming happier since earlier this year? Yes. Have some of my old feelings returned because of this? Maybe. BUT! That doesn’t mean Kita had any of his own feelings for me to begin with... Kita and I have always been like this; always been this close. We care deeply for one another... Osamu should at least know that!_ Aran starts to tell Osamu off, but…

“Aran-kun! You coming drinking with us after all?” Atsumu yells in his ear as he clasps his arm around Aran’s shoulders. 

“No I’m not!...”

“He’s got a date with Kita-san tomorrow, he doesn't want to be hungover for it.”

“Oh, our captains finally got their heads out their asses?” Atsumu snickers.

“It’s not a date!”

“So you admit you still have some feelings for him?” Osamu goads. 

Aran yells and moves his arms to grab each Miya in a headlock. “I’m not drinking with you two tonight, I’m not going on a date with Kita-san tomorrow, and there is nothing romantic going on between us for the foreseeable future.”

Atsumu wiggles in Aran’s grasp, “So that isn’t a no on the whole crush thing…”

“I can’t stand y’all!” Aran yells as he lightly bumps the twin’s head together. 

~~~

“Here put these in your ears.” Kita says as he starts to peel two jelly earplugs off the sheet he has in his hand. Aran leans down, and Kita then places the hand holding the sheet on the side of his face. He holds his head still while he uses his other hand to, as gently as he can, place an earplug in each of his ears.

“Won’t this make it harder to hear the band?”

“Your ears will ring for three days straight if you don’t wear the proper protection. The last thing you want is early hearing loss.” He finishes putting them in, and places the sheet back into his pocket. “Also… I don’t want the twins messaging me later this week that you couldn’t hear them tease you.”

“You’re only convincing me to not use them, Shin.” Kita tugs on Aran's ear and chuckles.

Aran smiles and takes in the sight before him. Kita is wearing a worn out black tee shirt, with well fitting jeans, a smile resting easy on his face. Kita’s got the jacket he came in tied around his waist, not wanting to get it ‘too sweaty’ from all the moving around they're probably going to do tonight. Honestly, Aran thinks he's wearing it like that because he can’t put it on his shoulders like he usually does. 

Kita’s outfit is plain, but a huge step up from his usual farmer boy apparel. He looks good in it. _Who am I kidding? He looks good in anything he wears. I shouldn’t be this gone on him again. I thought I was over this crush years ago?_ He gazes lazily around the room while making small talk with Kita, he needs the distraction from his own thoughts.

They are standing in the middle of a big crowd, in a narrow room. The stage, where the band is set to play, sits at one end of the room. The bar sits at the other. The stage itself is small, about knee height. The bar is fairly stocked; him and Kita had a beer when they arrived during the end of one of the opening band’s set. They met up with Akagi then, who ran off to the front of the stage as soon as he finished his drink. 

Their spot is away from the front, but not too far. It was a compromise between the both of them. Kita didn’t want them getting too close, but Aran wanted Kita to have a good view of the band.

It’s... a lot for Aran to take in. He’s been to some concerts before, but the atmosphere here is entirely different than the ones he’s been to before. 

The lights start to dim and Kita quickly ends their conversation and turns around. The stage lights flash on and the band enters the room. Aran feels an unfamiliar stillness fill the air. Kita loosely hooks their arms together, and before Aran can say anything, the both of them are shoved forward.

_What the hell is going on!_ He tries to keep calm as they are mindlessly shoved around the room. They are both at the mercy at the flow of the crowd. _Just breathe and don’t let go of Kita at any cost_. Heavy guitar riffs boom from the loud speakers sitting on the tiny stage. They are followed by fast and repetitive drumming. Screams and whistles break out from the people around them as a sultry and commanding voice fills the air. The main band welcomes the crowd into the first song of their set. Aran peaks over at Kita. He sees that Kita’s face is controlled, but his eyes are full of unbridled glee.

As the first song bleeds into the second, a pit starts to open up next to the both of them. Kita quickly unhooks their arms to place his hand at the small of Aran's back, and guides them to the side of the room. Once successfully maneuvered, Kita drops his hand and stands firm at Aran’s left side, acting as a barrier between Aran and the bodies moving around in the pit. He lifts his left hand from his side to his middle, an arm and potential fist at the ready to move people accordingly.

_That was… an experience,_ is all Aran can muster to think. He lifts his arm to pat Kita’s shoulders. Kita turns and Aran mouths a ‘Thank you.’ Kita blushes and waves him away.

Sometime around the 5th song, Akagi is slammed into Kita. They almost tumble to the ground, but Kita pushes back with experienced ease. Before running off again, Akagi motions for Kita to come join him in the pit. Kita waves to decline, and tips his head back at Aran, to signal that he doesn’t want to leave him. Akagi nods, and before he jumps right back in, he winks at Aran.

Aran closes his eyes, trying to regain his will to live. _It’s fine, it was harmless, my feelings aren't that obvious. Kita’s too focused on the band right now, he shouldn’t have caught that._

The song's melody fades, and there’s a pause before another lightning fast guitar riff billows into the room. The crowd picks up again, and within a few seconds Kita gets bumped into Aran’s chest. Reflexively, he grips onto the body in front of him to lessen the impact… it takes a few seconds to realize that he isn’t holding Kita’s arms.

Kita’s waist is soft, but sturdy; the evidence of the last ten years of being a fulltime farmer ever present on his body. Aran lightly squeezes his sides, to one, make sure Kita is alright, and two, to make sure he is still present on this earth. 

Kita turns back and nods at Aran, before looking back toward the pit. More people have filled the space in front of them, making them no longer at the edge of it. Noticing this too, Aran goes to drop his hands from his sides, but before he can do so, Kita grabs onto his wrists.

Aran freezes, unsure of… everything. Kita moves his wrists forward, wrapping them around his own waist, as he leans back further into Aran’s chest. He overlaps his arms with Aran’s and threads their fingers together; their hands resting against Kita’s stomach. Aran looks down to see if Kita will look back to explain himself, but as expected, Kita ignores his look of confusion and continues to stare forward. 

_So he might’ve seen that wink earlier, and decided to play along? Or tease me about it? In this roundabout way? He wouldn’t do something that mean… I hope._ He looks towards the stage, tilting his head slightly to rest it next to Kita’s. _Or am I just trying to deny… the ‘something’ here?_

They stand together until the end of the set, distorted guitars and a random clash of cymbals signifying the band’s exit from the stage. The house lights come on shortly after. 

“Did you have a good time Aran?” Kita leans into his chest to ask. 

“I, yeah…” he moves to look Kita in his eye. “I really did Shin. I’m glad you invited me.”

A smile grows on his face, and starts to say something back when…

“Aran! Shinsuke! There you two are!!” Akagi yells, running to them from the crowd emptying out by the stage. 

Aran jumps at the sound of Akagi’s voice, and immediately unwraps himself from Kita’s torso. He briefly looks to see where Akagi is, but when he looks down… Kita’s smile is gone. His eyes are wide and dull, the infamous Kita 1000-yard-stare in full effect.

“You guys have fun? Ready to get going? I told Omimi we’d be back by 11:30 tonight.”

“Akagi you’re ordering food for all of us when we get back to your house.” Kita says. 

“What! It’s your turn tonight! I paid last week!…”

“Akagi I’ll pick up the tab, let's get going yeah?” Aran says, while placing a hand on Kita’s shoulder, in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

“Fine! I’ll meet you both outside.”

He walks away and Aran turns toward Kita. His eyes are closed, but the annoyance is still clear on his face. He thinks for a moment and then taps on Kita's shoulder, “You want me to get you a shirt before you leave?...As a way to celebrate our first show together?” _As a way to apologize for Akagi ruining...whatever moment we were having a few seconds ago?_

Kita's eyes flicker open, a small smile returns on his face, “that would be wonderful Aran-kun. Thank you.” Kita grabs his hand at Aran’s side, and leads them toward the end of the bar.


	2. "Come on, dude, just take one more shot"

_Fuck I didn’t think I was this far gone._ The room tilts, it's hard for Aran to stand up straight. But he can manage. He has to manage. He’s gotta. _Gotta get up… kitchen…_ he tells himself as he wiggles off the couch. He has to hurry. He heard Akagi yell “I bet I can give you a tiny tattoo right now! I got all the right stuff somewhere around here…” five minutes ago, and the only other person awake right now is Kita Shinsuke.

_“Fuck…”_ He knocks Omimi’s legs off from his lap, maneuvers off the couch, and books it to the next room. 

When he reaches the doorway, the horror unfolds.

In his drunken state, he starts to piece together the scene. Kita and Akagi are sitting across from each other in two worn out wooden chairs. To his right, Akagi is hunched over his lap, a big needle in one hand and a tiny ink bottle in the other. To his left, Kita is straddling his chair, head buried in his arms, with half his ass hanging out.

_“Oh hell no!” Damage control, DAMAGE CONTROL NOW!_ Aran runs up to Akagi and slaps the bottle of ink out of his hand. He then grabs Akagi’s other wrist to stop from using the needle. “Omimi get up and come grab Akagi!” A muffled grunt comes from the couch, but Aran doesn’t hear him get up. _Fuck I gotta do this myself_.

“Heyyyy Aran, you want a tattoo too?” Akagi slurs.

“I…”

“Hm? Akagi? What’s going on back there?” Kita raises his head.

“I think Aran here wants a tattoo, think I could give him one after I do yours?”

“I don’t want a tattoo right…”

“But you do want one!” Akagi exclaims. “Come Aran it’ll be fine! I’ll make sure it comes out nice!” Aran looks up, trying to find his will to live… or at least his will to deal with a drunk Akagi.

“ _Babe,_ didn’t you tell me that Tomomi-san would do your first tattoo? It's not nice to break your promise to her.”

Aran short circuits. _Did Kita call me…_ ? He peers down, trying to see if hell will take him from his misery. 

Akagi’s eyes widened, “Oh Aran-kun since when has Shinsuke been calling you that?” Aran looks toward Akagi and can see the smile that grows on his face. It agitates him a little too much. _He’s got no right to say anything when,_ “I don’t know Akagi, probably as long as you’ve been calling Omimi Ren-chan.”

“Wha-” 

“Speaking of which...”

“Hey! Hey!” Akagi yells as Aran bends forward to grab him. He lifts him from the waist and puts him firmly on his shoulder. Once up and stable enough, Aran wobbles his way back to the living room. “Where are you taking me! Stop! Aran please the room is spinning too, oof!-” Aran drops him on top of Omimi on the couch.

“Stay with your man.”

“He is not my man!” Startled, Omimi wakes up and looks around in confusion, trying to figure out what’s going on. When he sees Akagi on his chest, he wraps his arms around him, kisses the top of his head, and closes his eyes and goes back to sleep. “This proves nothing,” Akagi whispers. 

“Just go to sleep.'' Aran whispers as he goes back toward the kitchen.

As he stumbles back into the room, he sees Kita’s fully awake.. or at least fully awake enough to be moving around the kitchen. He notices the glasses have been moved off the floor, and all the food wrappers from earlier are all in the trash. Everything seems to be alright and then he notices…

“Kita pick up your pants!” Aran yells. He can’t believe Kita’s jeans are still halfway down his ass.

“Help me clean up and I’ll think about it.”

“Pants first!” He walks up behind him at the sink. He grabs his pants and underwear from each side and yanks upward. Feeling no resistance, he breathes a sigh of relief; relieved he doesn’t have to adjust anything or accidentally see anything he shouldn’t.

Kita, unphased, leans into Aran’s chest. Aran freezes. _Oh no he’s doing this again…_ Kita leans his head a little further back, resting it slightly on his shoulder. _Just roll with it…_ Aran wraps his arms tighter around Kita, allowing Kita to easily whisper into his ear... “You know you can start calling me Shin-chan if you’re gonna start worrying about preserving my decency like this.”

“Shinsuke….” he whines, tucking his head into Kita’s shoulder.

Kita smiles to himself.

They sway together in the kitchen alone as Kita continues to wash the glasses in the sink.

_This is... nice. I want to do this more. I want to do this more with him._

After a few minutes Kita nudges Aran’s head with his shoulder. “Here, take these glasses and leave them on the coffee table for Akagi and Ren,” he threads his hands with Aran’s own. Aran feels heat spreading across his face as Kita moves their hands off his hips, to two full glasses of water in the sink. “Then, grab the bin from the bathroom, change the bag, and move to the side of the couch. I think there's spare bags..” he trails off. Aran zones out until Kita says, “After that we can call it a night, and you can finally carry me home.”

“Carry?…” Aran peeks at Kita’s face. A heavy blush has spread across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose… his faint summer tan trying its best to hide the alcohol induced flush. There’s a heavy daze in his eyes. A daze he hasn’t seen since their high school days, when they used to sneak off and drink in the rice fields on their days off. 

A smile spreads across Aran’s face as he asks _,_ “OHHHH…… is our notorious heavyweight finally and thoroughly drunk?”

“Aran.”

“Mister, ‘I will drink anyone and everyone under the table’?”

“Aran.”

“The infamous ‘ruiner of bar tabs everywhere’?”

“Babe.”

“The- what…” Aran freezes up once again.

“Take the glasses and let’s get going.”Kita slaps his arms as a tired smile spreads across his face.

“Alright captain.” He takes off.

_~~~_

“Before we go, take this.” Kita places a half full shot glass in his hand.

“Kita please.”

“Go back to calling me Shinsuke or I’ll make it a full one.”

“Shin please.”

“That’s better.” He cups his hand under Aran’s to move them to his mouth to drink. He takes the glass back, rinses it off in the sink, and places it carefully on to the drying rack.

Aran jolts as the drink flows through him. _Why do I let him do this to me? I'm never buying Akagi this shit again._ “Alright, you’ve made my liver suffer enough. Time to go home.” He pulls Kita’s arm around his shoulder as he guides him toward the front door.

“I’ve put your liver through worse.”

“You have, but it doesn’t make the morning after any less terrible." 

There’s a pause.

“Well…” Kita whispers, “Stay over tonight. I can make you breakfast in the morning. Will that make it bearable?” 

Aran's head swims. “… as long as we can sleep in too.”

A small chuckle slips from Kita's lips, “Of course.”

~~~

“Why did I let you give me another shot?”

“You could have said no.”

“And face your wrath? I don’t think so!” Aran whines. He can feel Kita’s muffled laughter at the base of his neck. He’s got him hoisted on his back piggyback style. Kita’s legs grip the sides of Aran’s waist, with Kita’s arms hanging out in front of them, resting on both of Aran’s shoulders.

“How much farther do we need to goooo…”

“You can see the house from here, stop complaining.”

“I can’t see shit Shin. All I can see is this dirt road. There better be a house at the end of it.” Another laugh tickles Aran’s neck. They took a cab from Akagi’s house to Kita’s, but it only went as far as the edge of the field. The driver refused to go any further, saying the ground was too soft to drive on, despite Kita telling him that it’s not the case. 

It takes five minutes for them to make it to the little porch where Kita’s front door resides. Aran’s muscles strain with the weight of Kita on his back. He’s always been happy that Kita chose to be a farmer, but in this one moment he wishes Kita had picked a profession that required a little less core strength. He jostles Kita a little to make sure he’s still awake.

“I’m going to set both of us down on the floor next to the genkan, take off our shoes, and take you to bed, okay? Does that sound doable for you?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, where are your keys?”

“Pocket. Right...”Kita slurs. 

They shuffle and rearrange themselves so Kita can get the key out of his pocket. He hands it over to Aran, who quickly opens the door like he’s done a million times before.

Once inside, he locks up and backs them both toward the raised floor. 

“Alright hold on, I’m sitting us down in three, two…” Kita wraps his arms around Aran’s neck and braces for the drop.

Aran squats down and lands both of them onto the hallway floor. Neither is rattled too much, and Aran breathes a sigh of relief. He taps the arms around his neck, “I’m going to take off our shoes now, don’t move to help. I know you're still too dizzy.”

“Okay.” Is all Kita can manage to say.

Aran places both hands on the hallway ledge, making sure to avoid Kita’s legs, and bends himself forward. Kita unwraps his arms from his neck so he can help Aran reach their feet, but he doesn’t stop touching him. One hand stays near his neck, sitting heavy near the base. The other slips all the way down his back, to lightly grab at his side. Aran tries not to think too hard about their position as he unlaces their shoes. 

After a few minutes the task is done and he straightens up.

“Shoes are off, do you need help getting-” there’s a quick pull on his shoulder, and within five seconds his view is full of Kita.

_Confusion. Surprise. Anticipation?_ It’s all that swims through Aran’s head as Kita straddles his lap. Kita grips his shoulders to stabilize himself; the alcohol makes him sway more than he likes. 

_Kita! Lap! My lap! Fuck! This is happening_? Aran feels like he’s losing his grip on reality. He attempts to regain control by gripping the sides of Kita’s thighs.

Kita squeezes his shoulders, a small thanks. Once he feels stable, he lessens his grip and moves his hands up and down Aran’s shoulders. It calms Aran a little, but the anxiety is still flowing strong. He looks up at Kita’s face. 

“Shinsuke…” Aran whispers. “Why are you in my lap?”

There’s a pause, a look of realization grows on Kita’s face. He quickly buries into Aran’s neck as he says, “It would be easier to carry me upstairs if I was like this…”

“Oh really?”

There's no response.

“Now Shin, I’m afraid to ask how many men you’ve brought home like this, if this is the first instinct you have when you get them through the door.” He holds back a laugh, as a blush tints the tips of Kita’s ears.

“Aran please, I can’t believe I’ve been so forward with you tonight as is…”

“Aran? What happened to babe? I thought that’s what you wanted to call me from now on Shin-chan?”

Kita unburies himself to glare at Aran’s smug face. “You pick the worst times to be bold.”

“Oh, I’m the bold one now? As far as I’m aware, I’ve been _so_ irresistible tonight that you haven’t been able to keep your hands to yourself.”

“Aran…”

“I’m such a catch that you just have to have me all to yourself.”

“Ar-”

“I would let you , you know.”

“Wha-”

“I would let you have me.”

They both stare at each other as stillness grows in the air between them. Both try to process what has just been said. What Aran has just confessed in the hallway of Kita’s home at 4 something in the morning. 

“Aran… I’ve forgotten how honest you can be while drunk.”

“Oh…” Aran’s eyes widened, “...is that a bad thing?”

“No. Absolutely not.” 

The anxiety doesn’t fully leave Aran. 

Kita moves his hands up and down Aran shoulders, and then up his neck, until he’s cupping both sides of Aran’s head. His thumbs rub in small circles at his temples. “Aran… I want to make it clear that all my actions from tonight are genuine.” 

His eyebrows tick up in response. 

“Everything from the concert, to Akagi’s house, to now. I don’t regret a single thing I’ve done tonight, even if they weren’t all on purpose. The desire that has driven my actions is true.”

“Your desire for?”

“You.”

It's Aran’s turn to stare dumbfoundedly at Kita’s honesty. 

He gathers his courage.

“Can I kiss you?”

“No.”

“Shinsukeeeee…” Aran breaks out of Kita’s hold on his head and whines into Kita’s chest. Kita’s laughter fills the air again as he registers the suffering he’s caused.

“As much as I would like that to happen, I would also like to clearly remember it come morning.” Kita starts rubbing Aran’s head. His voice waivers, “I also don’t want whatever is forming between us to just be a drunken hookup… or start as one…” In a smaller voice, “I want at least one of my relationships to start sober, especially one that involves you.”

Aran perks up, “Are you saying you want a proper confession?”

“Yes, we both deserve one. I… would like one.”

_I can’t believe I love this man._ After a moment, a smile grows on his face as he asks, “Admit it Shin, you just don’t want to explain to Granny how we finally ended up together, if we were to happen at this moment.”

Kita shakes in his arms, laughter muffled in Aran’s shoulder. “That’s also a good reason to wait.”

They sit there together for a little while… reveling in eachother’s warmth, and processing the truths spoken before them. Neither can believe how they’ve ended up here. Neither can believe that they have a future for them to look forward to together. 

Aran is the first to break the silence, “Alright, let’s get ourselves to bed. It’s been a long night. I’ll set you in your room. Can I sleep on the spare futon for tonight?”

“After all that you ask me that? Just sleep with me.”

Aran brain stutters, “Kita Shinsuke I’m begging you to stop killing me with your words tonight.”

“Never. My bed is big enough for two,” he pauses, “I want to know what it's like to wake up to you in the morning.”

“Were the countless training camps not enough?”

“I want to know what it’s like to wake up to you without the twins fighting in the background for once,” he corrects himself. 

Aran laughs once again. “Ok ok ok. I’ll come to bed with you… on one condition.”

“What?”

“I get to be little spoon.”

Kita’s mouth breaks into a smile. He cups Aran’s face and utters “As you wish” and plants a kiss on Aran’s forehead. 

_This man is going to kill me before I get the chance to confess._ “Alright, definitely time for bed. If we stay in this hallway any longer we’re going to break every promise we made tonight.” He hooks his arms under Kita’s thighs, and slowly rises up off the floor. He carries them both off to Kita’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent four weeks yelling at the g*ogle doc to make sure that last bit didn't turn out angsty. 
> 
> In the next/final chapter Aran will get his tattoo and Kita will get his proper confession! 
> 
> (Optimistically, I will try to get this out in two weeks... realistically it's looking like another month, and I apologize in advance.) See you then!

**Author's Note:**

> Kita's farmer boy biceps are desperately needed in mosh pits around the world. The Hyōgo Prefecture is incredibly lucky to have him. 
> 
> There's no exact song I referenced for the music described in this chapter. My playlist at the time of writing was switching between Babymetal and Knocked Loose, so I took some inspiration from the both of them. 
> 
> Next chapter will involving drinking, and will be hopefully out in another week or two. You can find me on twitter @/NoctBanditSP


End file.
